collegiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Evola
Arguably history's most penetrating author 'Evola formulated a way to analyze and make sense of ‘all of history’ and anthropology, to the present in, something called ‘meta-history’, in this context he wrote of a ‘differentiated man’ outside of Modern stratification (it's disputable whether the word ‘hierarchy’ can appropriately apply to Modern stratification), so that his most significant themes are hierarchy, meaning, and behavior, including differentiation particularly as differentiated into types of humans and their access to the Outside (the literal meaning of hier-archy, ‘sacred order’), meaning that humans, all humans, past and present, in their differences, seem lined up on an index after how much transcendence (access to the Outside) they have, being thus a differentiation of beings on a transcendental trans-human scale. Evola was translator and author of various theories published in his own books, and articles such as in various Continental publications, including in Fascist Italy, including those of the Fascist State (of "''Regno d'Italia") for which he authored a racial-spiritual typological doctrine to rival somewhat the racial doctrine of the Third Reich. He corresponded with René Guénon, and was largely influenced by him, so much that he made a trans-Guénonian synthesis which included Bachofen and Otto Weininger, which apparently, among other reasons, has led some Guénonians to reject Evola. Revered Master baron Julius '''Evola espoused a dualism of the Northern Light vs. the Southern Light, where-with he interpreted history, religion and most things. Evola cited uncounted authors in his works, sometimes only referring to authors unidentified by him apparently since he thought it not important enough to name them. Of those authors he cited by their name, Guénon may have been the most frequent. After WW2 Evola ceased mostly to publicly write on anti-Semitism (the so-called Jewish Question). Authors noting on Evola have said he took an apolitical stance after WW2. Needless to say, since Evola wrote on "occult" or esoteric topics, many have argued Evola was an occultist. However, since Evola was in a sense an author who strove to elucidate "Occult" topics, and since he was an author who values truth and transparency very highly, it can be said that he was relatively an anti-occultist. Evola reported that he wrote on Freemasonry from a critical and investigative perspective, but that this writing was lost in a bomb attack in Germany. Bits * Evola belongs to an international Right, was a Roman cosmopolitan and was a declared anti-Fascist; Evola apparently left his antisemitism behind after WW2. Some revere Master Evola as a Sage. He's suspected to have been reborn in the North. Evola suggested Accelerationism in 1934's «Rivolta contro il mondo moderno»; probably influenced by Nietzsche's Accelerationism. * Influences Evola cites: e.g. René Guénon and Johann Jakob Bachofen; Friedrich Nietzsche, Buddha, Nietzsche, Plato, Guénon, de Maistre, Jünger, Wilde, Michelstaedter, Weininger * On 22 Apr 2018 it was noticed that some author(s) at Wikipedia falsely accuse Evola of "extreme nationalism": "Evola is popular in fringe circles, largely because of his extreme metaphysical ideas (including belief in ghosts and telepathy) and his extreme traditionalism, nationalism, and misogyny." * As of n30-18 the Wikipedia article has been further edited from a Leftist-"feminist" perspective, quoting a reference to Evola as a "fascist intellectual", and someone who "justified rape." * Evola is relatively widely quasi-appropriated by people who identify as a variant of fascist, but in many if not most cases we have seen they have not been able to articulate many of his ideas Branching * Convergence of Evola's and Nick Land's thoughts; * Authors commenting on Evola's: Nick Land made a single blog post, afaik. Guénon commented on Evola's at least through his letters to Evola; Matthew Smallwood; Toni Ciapo; Bruno Cariou. * Authors citing Evola; authors directly influenced by Evola; Authors writing hyperboles against Evola; authors who wrote polemics against Evola; Evola and geography, Evola & Nordicism; Evola on Buddhism; Evola on Taoism; Evola on Christianity; Evola on Jazz music; etc. * Evola on Orders. * Influenced e.g: Hessem, Serrano, Moynihan, Limonov, Dugin, de Benoist, Rauti, Scaligero, Eliade, Saviano, Jocelyn Godwin, Yourcenar, Yockey, Kalajić, Kopff, Tucci, Pinchbeck, Karlsson; Arújo * Other penetrating authors: Tomberg * Polyglots; Experts; Genius; * Italian creators; Italian writers; Italian painters; Italian ex-soldiers; Italian WW1 soldiers; * Mountain climbers; Dadaists; Magicians; "Occultists"; Hermeticists; Esotericists; * Translators; Polemicists; Magazine writers; Book authors * Right-wingers; Right-wing writers; 20th Century writers; 20th Century artists * Writers on Rome; Writers on Ancient cultures; Writers on Medieval cultures; * Trans-historical synthesis; Critics of Theosophy; Critics of "spiritualism" or "spiritism" * Trans- New Age writers (Evola would "probably" not agree with this) * Italian writers published by American publishing houses; Italian writers translated in all major cultural continents * Italian writers Neo-Nazis and fascists have attempted to appropriate; Italian writers New Agers have relatively whitewashed * Italian writers Leftists have written a lot of vulgar things on and botched explanations of * A synthesis of Evola's and Guénon's ideas has been referred to as ‘Gevolian’. Biography Born in Rome, Italy. Media «Interregnum — Julius Evola: The Mask and Face of Contemporary Spiritualism (S02E10)» Some of Evola's first English translations were published by Scandinavians in their mid twenties. Anglo-Italian Sergio Knipe was the translator of some of them. John Morgan wrote a foreword to «Metaphysics of War». ´´ Cyclicalism; Initiation; Guénon; The esoteric "Evola as he is"; Evola on Christianity Category:Italians Category:Nordicists Category:Traditionalists Category:Esotericists Category:Hermeticists Category:Buddhists Category:Tantrists Category:Romans